Blood Thirst
by VongolaXII
Summary: He blinks. He feels them again. "What do you want actually, stalking me every night?" he asks. He whispers softly into his ears, "I want your blood." before nibbling on the spot again. AU 6918 Read at your own risk


**Disclaimer: If I own KHR, this pairing would be canon.**

**Claim: The story, I guess...?**

* * *

**A/N: Okay...so I'm craving for 6918 M scenes again. You can't blame me 'cause they're my OTP...I've always had this idea. What if Mukuro was a vampire? I mean, duh, not like Twilight. He doesn't sparkle. ._. So, anyway hope you enjoy this and could trigger your fantasy~**

* * *

He blinks. He feels them again.

The pair of eyes that are staring at him, he feels it.

He was alone in his suite but the presence of something or someone could be felt. The raven sits up, staring straight at the corner of his room. His smirks a little and gets off the bed. The surrounding of his room was dim as he only has one bed lamp on. The clock shows three in the morning.

"What do you want actually, stalking me every night?" he asks quietly.

There was a brief movement by the corner and a shadow appears, and then slowly turns into a man. He has long blue hair and red-blue eyes. The man was not smiling. He stares straight at Hibari. His eyes travel from the raven's head to neck. He licks his lips.

_How inviting…I'm sure they taste really nice._

He takes a step forward. The skylark flinches slightly. His eyes narrow at the mysterious man in front of him. "Who are you?" he asks, this time his tone was firmer. Demanding. The man smirks and stops advancing. He stretches out his right hand towards Hibari.

"Mukuro Rokudo."

Hibari stares at Mukuro's hand suspiciously. His brain was starting to explode from the warning bells that were ringing violently. _Don't touch him,_ his body warns, _this man is suspicious and you don't know him._ But alas, curiosity wins over. Hibari accepts Mukuro's hand.

Suddenly, he was pulled into the man's chest. The smell of roses slithers in his nostrils. Warmness surrounds him and he feels safe. And then, Mukuro leans down and plants a kiss on his neck. His neck was exposed when the bluenette slowly pulls his bathrobe down. Hibari gasps softly, surprised. He tries to pull away when he feels the tip of Mukuro's teeth—or rather _fangs_ sinking into his skin.

"What are you doing?" he glares, holding his neck with a hand.

Mukuro smirks, pulling the raven closer again. He whispers softly into his ears, "I want your blood." before nibbling on the spot again, earning a quiet moan from Hibari. The raven bites his lips trying to silence himself but the pleasure that was starting to build in him prevents it. As Mukuro bites on Hibari's neck, he pushes both of them gently and falls on the soft bed.

_His blood is sweet…_

Mukuro licks his lips again. Blood streams down the corner of his lips. Hibari made no effort to wriggle away when Mukuro leans down again and captures his lips. Deep down inside, he was protesting and was telling himself to push this stranger away. But the opposite happens as he stretches out his arms and pulls Mukuro lower, deepening the kiss.

**.:-69-18-:.**

The howls of the wolves could be heard from the hills behind his house. The full moon shone brightly and the rays hit the floor, reflecting it to the walls. The sound of moans and pants could be heard faintly. The covers were crumbled. The bed creaks occasionally with each movement.

Hibari grabs the bed sheet when Mukuro thrusts in. His body was surrounded by strange sensations and burning with desires. The bluenette leans down and bites on Hibari's earlobes. The raven moans. "D-Do you always do this with the other…v-victims?" Saliva trails down the corner of his lips and shades of red turns paints his face as he speaks.

"Why, are you curious?" he whispers huskily into his ears. Electric sparks shoot through his body when the tip of Mukuro brushed on something sensitive. Slowly, he nods. Mukuro smirks. He licks the back of Hibari's neck before answering. "I don't usually do this to them. I only suck their blood, but I never _fuck_ them." He says softly.

Hibari shudders at the words. He was growing needier every second. Mukuro pulls out and thrusts it in again. The raven gasps, grabbing the bed sheet tighter. "T-Then why are we doing this?" he asks again. He noticed the shadow since a month ago, but had never really cared about it.

But only tonight, he was curious and suspicious which lead him to having sex in the middle of the night.

His tip touches the veins again. The raven moans at the pleasure. He, himself had come several times. The cums drip on the covers, staining it. The clock ticks on, showing four zero five in the morning. He was surprised when Mukuro pulled him up and settles him down on his lap. His erection was still buried inside the raven. The creature nuzzles Hibari's neck. His hot breath drove the raven crazy.

_I've always wanted you…_

_Your blood, your body…_

_**You.**_

Soon after that, he exploded, spurting his juices into Hibari's hot cavern. The raven moans, hands stretching backwards to grasp the bluenette's hair. His view turns blurry and his mind went blank. All he could feel was pleasure and pleasure alone. He flinches when he feels something cold on his neck. Mukuro's fangs had sank in, drawing blood from the wound.

It hurts.

But he didn't want him to stop. They went on for another round, each round getting bloodier. More blood was sucked away but he didn't want him to stop.

He likes it.

He likes the pleasure he gets. He likes it when Mukuro thrusts into him. Bite him. Lick him. Pull his hair.

He really did.

* * *

The sun was crawling up and the faint rays shines through the slightly parted curtains. Onyx eyes snap open. He gets up and looks beside him. Mukuro was sitting there with a smirk on his face. Slowly, those smirks were getting familiar to him in just one night. The bluenette leans closer and hugs Hibari.

"I am going."

"Why?" Hibari asks, a little angry.

"The sun is up; I can only move in the night. In the morning, I turn into a doll." Mukuro explains, lips pressing on Hibari's neck.

The raven frowns slightly. Mukuro bites down. "Just a little more, Kyouya…I promise I won't take many." He whispers as he licks on the blood oozing out from Hibari's skin. Hibari lets him. The sun crawls higher and Hibari saw Mukuro smirking.

"I'll see you at night then." He says before a zap of bright light hits him.

Hibari stares at the doll in front of him with passive eyes. Blood was still streaming down his chest. Slowly, he smirks. He gets out of the bed, leaving the doll sitting on the bed. He grabs his towel and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Blood drip on the floor, trailing behind him. The sound of water hitting the cement was soon heard.

It was seven in the morning.


End file.
